Spotify Shuffle
by Crabc4kes
Summary: Oneshots for different pairings based off of shuffled songs on Spotify.
1. Troublemaker

**This is the iPod shuffle challenge, except it's going to be a ton of one shots. I'm just gonna go on Spotify and shuffle. I'll quickly think of a couple and write until the song ends, and that's pretty much it. I hope you guys will like it!**

* * *

Trouble Maker (Olly Murs)

PAIRING: Aria/Ezra

* * *

"How could you do it?"

He looked up at her apologetically, and started to murmur out, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... please, don't be angry with me..." his blue eyes drifted and stared and the floor of the apartment.

"No! I can't do this anymore if you keep making decisions without telling me," Aria cried out, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Honestly! This is going to lead to so much trouble. I don't want to keep hiding and lying again."

"I know it was dumb, but please, Aria, forgive me," he pleaded.

She shook her head and snapped, "I'm sorry, Ezra, it's over. I'm leaving, and I will not come back this time, I swear. You always bring trouble."

Ezra looked at the floor in despair. He got up from his seat as Aria started to walk away and out the door. He grabbed her hand, his fingers brushing against her delicate skin, sending shivers up her spine.

"Please, stay," he whispered into her ear.

She always tried to get away, but everything about him just lured her back in.

"I can't," she whispered back, shaking her head.

"Yes, you can," he whispered again, and captured her lips for a long and passionate kiss. "I love you, Aria."

"I love you, too, Ezra," she said, and kissed him again.

Once again, she fell back into the troublemaker's trap.

* * *

**A/N: Haha! That was way shorter than expected. I didn't realize how quickly three minutes goes by. I won't lie, I went for at least a minute over... I stopped then, though. I had plans for a whole other part, but I just didn't get to it. I wanted to stay true to the challenge, and that's why the ending is so rushed. **

**Oh, and the thing Ezra was keeping from Aria, but finally revealed, was that he got another job at Rosewood High School. I was going to mention it, but I didn't have time. Anyways, I had fun doing this! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Medicine

**Hi there! I'm back with another chapter. Let's see what song shuffles and plays this time.**

**Spotify Shuffle #2**

* * *

SONG: Medicine (by Shakira)

PAIRING: Spencer/Toby

* * *

Frustrated. That's what Spencer was. She stared at the door of her room, contemplating. She hated her life. Her family always compared her to Melissa, and to top it off, she had a physics exam the next day. So, what seemed like the solution? Pills. She glanced at the child-proof capped orange bottle sitting on her night stand. It would be a lie to say she wasn't desiring to reach for that pill bottle. It looked so usable.

But she didn't.

Instead, she grabbed her phone from her purse, and called somebody that she knew would never judge her. Somebody that she knew would make everything all better. He was her home. And his name was Toby Cavanaugh.

_"Spencer?"_

_"I need you. Please come over."_

And that's all it took. The phone call was ended, and within minutes, he was at her door. She let him in, and brought him up to her room.

"What's going on, Spencer?" Toby asked, cupping her cheeks.

"I... I just feel upset," she mumbled.

"You're not going to go back to the pills, are you?" he asked sadly, holding her.

"I wanted to," Spencer confessed. "But I called you instead. You said if I had the urge to run away..."

He grinned at her and kissed her briefly.

"Thank you," he said. "For calling me first."

* * *

**A/N: The ending is so rushed! But, I got better. I only went like 30 seconds over the song's ending. I was glad when this song player because I had wanted to do a story based off of this song. The song talks about how the singer (Shakira) wouldn't reach for the bottle of pills or the whiskey, and would call the person instead, because the person is the only one who could make the pain go away. I thought that would be perfect for Spencer and Toby, especially because of Spencer's drug plot!**


	3. What Now

**Shuffling it up again! I like to do multiple of these a day. I think that will be my update plan. They're short and simple, unlike the chapters of real stories. Plus, it's such a fun challenge to try to finish writing the song prompt within like 2-4 minutes, depending on how long the song is. So far, I have only failed the challenge, but oh well!**

**Spotify Shuffle #3**

* * *

Song: What Now (Rihanna)

Pairing: Hanna/Caleb

* * *

She cried, and cried, and cried. She knew what was missing, but she didn't want to admit it. She stared out of her window, thinking about him. He was probably making out with that girl that _she_ had sent him to. She was so frustrated. She loved him, and she knew he loved her, too. But she was losing him.

He changed her life. He was the first person she opened up to, and she was the first person he opened up to, too. It was mocking her. How could he just leave? He was supposed to be the love of her life, and she was convinced he was. But she didn't know what to do. She could cry, and she was, but it wasn't getting her anywhere.

She was playing games with tons of guys. Travis, Gabriel Holbrook... She didn't want to call them, though. They liked her, and she knew it. She liked them, too. But she loved Caleb more. He was her love. They were just boys to kiss in the mean time. She didn't know how she lost her love.

She didn't know what to do, or who to call, or where to go. She usually would call Caleb whenever she wanted, but now she couldn't. Not when he was in Ravenswood without her.

Tears falling, she asked herself: What now?

* * *

**A/N: Yup, I did Haleb! Okay, I was hoping to do a happy song for Haleb, but this song came on, and it totally reminds me of how Hanna probably felt when Caleb left her to go do his mystery stuff in Ravenswood! It's like an accurate description. OH, and I finished this one IN TIME! Maybe because the song was 4 minutes long... But, I still finally did it!**


	4. Same Love

**Spotify Shuffle #4**

* * *

Song: Same Love

Pairing: Emily/Maya

* * *

How could she change? It was who she loved. She felt so safe in her _girlfriend's_ arms? She held her close, kissed her lovingly. People didn't ever sense she was gay. That was why everyone was so shocked when she said that she was dating Maya. People were like, 'What the hell? She's dated so many boys!'. And they were right. She had dated several boys, including a long term relationship with Ben Coogan. But no one made her feel the way Maya did. And then she knew who she was, and she couldn't change it.

Boys didn't make her feel that way. She watched the way her close friend Lucas got called gay. And she watched it in horror. She thought, 'How the hell could they know if Lucas is gay? They didn't know that I was until I told them!'. That was true, too. They couldn't figure out if somebody was gay by looking at them. No one knew she was gay! They couldn't know that Lucas was.

"Do you ever think to yourself," Maya began, kissing her cheek gently, "that life would be so much easier if you could just change yourself to straight?"

Emily shook her head without a doubt before saying, "No, Maya, I wouldn't. I can't change, and I wouldn't change. I like who I am." She stared into Maya's eyes for a moment before confessing, "I love you so much."

Maya's grin was wide.

"I thought you'd never say it," she said, cupping Emily's cheeks. "I love you, too, Emily Fields. I love you so much."

And then their lips collided in passion.


	5. Boyfriend

**Let's see how this next one goes! I've decided that some of these may be friendship stories since not all songs that play will be love songs. A lot of alternative music and stuff won't be love songs.**

**Spotify Shuffle #5**

* * *

SONG: Boyfriend (Justin Bieber)

Pairing: Noel/Aria

* * *

He was known for being a bad boy— always being a jerk to girls. However, something about Aria Montgomery made him feel different. He would have given anything to be that girl's boyfriend! He was sure that she didn't want a bad boy that mistreated her, but he knew that he could be a good guy, a gentleman, if she just gave him one chance.

"Aria, please, just me talk to you," Noel pleaded, grabbing her hand in the halls of Rosewood High School.

"No! I don't want to go out with you, so please stop," Aria snapped, about to walk away.

"I can be a nice guy," Noel promised. "Please? I promise I'll always be good to you. I'll make sure you feel like the happiest girl on earth if you give me one shot."

"I have a really nice guy that I want to be with," Aria said, referring to Ezra. "I know he and I are broken up right now, but he treats me so much better than you ever will."

"That's not true," Noel said, shaking his head. "Let me be your boyfriend for one date, and I can prove to you how great I can treat you."

A small smile curled on Aria's lips. She was single at the moment. Maybe letting Noel have a chance wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Okay, fine," Aria said, giving in. "You can be my boyfriend... for one date."

* * *

**I am not really a fan of Justin Bieber, so this wasn't my plan, but it is what it is. I can't skip songs that play on spotify if I want to stay true to the challenge. What plays is what plays! Anyways, I'm not a shipper of Noel and Aria, but I thought that this song suited them since Noel wanted to be Aria's boyfriend. I tried to incorporate Ezria, since I ship Jakria and Ezria, but it was just a brief mention. Thank you very much for reading this chapter! Hopefully you'll read the next one, too!**


	6. We Are Never Getting Back Together

**Song: We Are Never Getting Back Together (by Taylor Swift)**

**Spotify Shuffle # 6**

**pairing: Aria/Ezra**

"You're breaking up with me again?"

"I'm sorry, babe, I just... I just need some time, mkay?"

"No! I'm tired of breaking up and then getting back together all the time."

"Aria, please, just go right now. We can talk about this later."

He just didn't want to deal with her crying about it. He hated that he could never make up his mind when it came to her. He loved her, but he always had his doubts about their relationship. The fear of being caught by someone, anyone, always made him as scared as hell.

_"Ezra and I are going to be together forever!" Aria exclaimed to her best friend Spencer. "He is like the best guy in my life. I think we are going to last. I've never loved anybody the way I love him."_

Aria felt stupid thinking that as she walked out of his apartment.

The next day:

*Phone call*

"Aria, I want to talk to you," Ezra said. "I love you so much, and it was a mistake to break up with you yesterday. I love you so much. Please, come over."

She was baffled. No! It couldn't be happening again. The same thing as last time!

"Ezra, no," Aria snapped. "It's over. You broke up with me."

"You know I didn't mean that," Ezra said. "I miss you and I love you."

"I don't want to repeat this cycle again!" Aria cried. "I'm sorry, but I'm never getting back together with you. I'm done with this. Goodbye."

And she hung up without another word.


	7. Glad You Came

**What's up!? Whenever I listen to music, I always want to write another one of these xD. So, let's shuffle and see what song plays, and what pairing comes to my mind! Oh, and I'm going to add friendship to the categories of this story. Some chapters may even be hate or frenemies, depends on if there is a song that fits perfectly. Sometimes it's hard to find a pairing that matches perfectly, so i don't really know. Anyways, shuffle time.**

**Spotify Shuffle # 7**

* * *

Song: Glad You Came (by The Wanted)

Pairing: Mona/Mike

* * *

"You're here?"

Their brown eyes locked, intensely staring at each other. All they focused on was each other, even with the blaring music at Noel Kahn's big party. He grinned widely when he saw her there. Without hesitating, he grabbed her and kissed her hard.

"With Aria here, I didn't think you would come," Mike said, smiling. "Do you want to go somewhere more private than this? There's a lot of people here."

Looking at her was just mesmerizing. Mike had never felt that way about a girl before. He grabbed her hand, and they both went to a private room in Noel's cabin. Mike knew Noel would be fine with it, since they were buddies.

"Mona, I love you," Mike said, his hands holding her waist gently in the cabin room.

Their lips met for a long kiss, enjoying every second of it. Both of them enjoyed it.

"I love you, too," Mona said, and hugged him.

"You coming here tonight was the best thing ever," Mike said, smiling at her sincerely. "I'm really glad you came."

* * *

**Sappy much? I know. It's short and sweet. I didn't really know what couple would fit this song, but I thought I could make Mona and Mike work. Plus, there are like barely any fan fictions about Monike! Lol, I made that ship name up. Mikona? Lol, I don't even know. But whatever. Until next time!**


	8. Happy

**So, another Spotify Shuffle chapter tonight! I'm not going to waste any time. Let's get right to it!**

**Spotify Shuffle #8**

* * *

Song: Happy (by Pharrell Williams)

Pairing: Hanna/Emily

* * *

Best friends. All four of them were like best friends, but these two were really best friends. Nothing made them happier than being with each other. And that's why one night, the best thing that could ever happen to them... Happened!

"Why did you call me over? To actually study?" Emily asked.

Hanna nodded, but then shook her head.

"Okay, I just got bored," Hanna said, chuckling.

Emily laughed along with her, too.

"That's why I love ya," Emily joked, and wrapped her arms around her best friend. "What do you wanna do tonight?"

"I'm thinking a movie and tons of junk food," Hanna suggested, grinning.

So, the two girls watched a movie together. Once it ended, they faced each other.

"That was a good movie," Hanna said, smiling.

There was barely a moment until Emily's lips came crashing against Hanna's for a passionate kiss. Her hands kneaded through the girl's soft blonde hair.

"Did that just happen?" Hanna asked, tumbling backwards.

"I think it did..." Emily mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"Why!?" Hanna exclaimed, grinning like a fool. "Emily, I'm so happy you did that! Nothing in the world could have made me happier than you kissing me... I... I really like you, you know."

Both of them were surged with extreme happiness. They were both together with the person that cared about them the most in the world. They grinned at each other before kissing again. They were both happy.


End file.
